


Worth

by Raiyo



Category: Cardfight!! Vanguard
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-07
Updated: 2016-06-07
Packaged: 2018-07-12 18:46:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7118110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Raiyo/pseuds/Raiyo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ren goes to the moon base to check on Aichi and somehow manages to both terrorize Gaillard and french braid his hair while he’s there. </p>
<p>In which Ren is Ren and Gaillard isn’t sure he wants to understand him.</p>
<p>Pre-Legion Mate drabble.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Worth

‘You know, Aichi-kun came to me first.’ Ren says, looping Gaillard’s hair between his fingers and Gaillard’s fists clench, the metal of his rings biting into the flesh, hard but not enough to draw blood. He has to be careful, he can’t sully Aichi-san’s gifts.

‘Of course, Suzugamori Ren, I am well aware.’ but Gaillard doesn’t have to look to see the smirk on his face

'Now now, Gai-chan, don’t be like that! It’s because I turned him down that you got a chance isn’t it. Shouldn’t you be a little more grateful?’ his tone is almost singsong, with something biting and dangerous at its core, and it makes Gaillard’s blood boil cold.

Gaillard grits his teeth, with an almost audible sound, like scraping metal and flames.

'You were the one who rejected Aichi-san’s good will, what room do you have to talk about being grateful.’ he tries to pull away, to look the other in the face, but Ren’s grip in his hair is fast and holding. Not painful but secure and it reminds him of Aichi’s presence in all the worst ways.

He settles for a growl, the best he can from his position.

'Your hair is such a pretty shade of blue.’ Ren says, unphased, and he strokes against Gaillard’s nape, 'Hmm, not like Acchan’s or Aichi-kun’s, of course, but it suits you, I think!’

'Suzugamori Ren, do you not even care about this world!’

But Ren just resumes his motions, silent for a little while, and Gaillard wonders what sort of expression he could possibly have on his face now, wonders if he even really cares, wonders why this was the sort of person Aichi-san chose.

'I wonder…’ Ren says, startling him. He hasn’t expected an answer.

'Gaillard-kun, some things are worth not giving up on, don’t you think.’

And Gaillard doesn’t understand (of course he won’t give up on Aichi-san), perhaps won’t for a very long while yet but Ren pats his head and laughs.

'All done, Gai-chan! Why don’t you show your king your new hairstyle, I think he would appreciate it!’


End file.
